1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a latch mechanism, and in particular to a latch mechanism applicable to a Blade server system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of cloud computing, the computing ability of electronic devices is becoming increasingly important. Presently, the Blade server system is one of the platforms employed to meet the demands of cloud computing.
In general, a Blade server system primarily includes a rack and several blade servers therein. The rack may have an Optical-Disk-Drive (ODD) module, a network module, a power module, and a fan module etc. disposed therein, and each of the blade servers has the feature of hot swapping. However, the blade servers arranged in the rack are very close to each other, it is therefore a challenge to rapidly and conveniently lock the blade servers in the rack or draw the blade servers out of the rack for reducing the maintenance time of the system.